Prison Break
by Queenoffiction
Summary: My first one-shot: Obviously Zoro and Sanji are in jail.. this is something i wanted to get out of my mind.. Enjoy: Review plz..


**Just something I had to get out of my head .. hope you'll enjoy it:) Review plz:$**

**Disclaimer: Of one piece characters they're Oda's and the title of the fiction. Everything else is mine:D**

Prison Break

The first time they met…

"Hey Roronoa, you got a new cell-mate" announced the guard.

Zoro heard the bars rattle as it was pulled open and looked up from where he was sitting at the top bunk bed.

An attractive blonde was pushed in carrying his one change of clothes, a toothbrush and a comb. Zoro looked him up, the guy had amazing long legs and weird curled eyebrows.

"Hey", said the blonde as he finished looking over the green-haired, bulky man himself.

"Hey"

"Can I have the top bunk?"

"No"

The first time they had a serious conversation (seeing as Zoro always grunted his answers)…

"Here" Zoro threw boxes of cigarettes at Sanji.

"Where did you get these from?" grinning from ear to ear gratefully.

"Won them in a fight" replied Zoro as he climbed to te top bunk shaking his head as he watched Sanji comb his hair over his left eye, "You know you're going to get your fancy eye, "You know you're going to get your fancy ass kicked or probably fucked styling your hair in here like a chick"

"I'm not weak moss-head and it's my business not yours, anyway". When Sanji was sure of his reflection he went to sit on his bed lighting a cigarette and marveling at the taste and effects of the cancer stick. He listened as the sheets above him rustled for a while and then there was silence accept for the sounds that came from the other cells. Sanji was content with his cell-mate. Zoro was quiet, respectful of boundaries and pleasant to look at. Other prisoners complained about their cell-mates of being abusive. Some prisoners were beaten, burnt and stabbed. Others were even raped or killed or both. So when Sanji says he's content he really means he's GREATFUL!

"Hey, Zoro, what are you in for anyway?" asked Sanji curiosity finally getting the best of him, because Zoro seemed like a decent guy.

"I broke a friend of mine out of jail, you"

"I beat the crap out of a costumer when he dissed my food" said Sanji, then he realized what Zoro had said, "What? And you're here because up and climbing up onto Zoro's bunk shoving his legs to the side so he could sit.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Uncomfortable at how close Sanji was.

"Don't change the subject!" hissed Sanji punching Zoro in the arm.

Zoro huffed, placing his arm behind his head.

"He's a good friend of mine"

"That's not a good reason" glared Sanji.

"Look I have dreams and alone I wasn't getting anywhere but when he came along I have met my destiny searching his. Yes I haven't achieved my dreams yet but his motivation has got me a chance once"

"But it doesn't mean you should take his place"

"Don't you get it? If he was here he would have been exterminated, I won't"

Sanji couldn't help but wonder because obviously there is more to Zoro than muscle.

"I can't believe you beat up a guy because he dissed your food" laughed Zoro and Sanji was surprised to see the man laugh. It was pleasant, very attractive that it made Sanji all warm. Sanji felt something bubbling up inside of him and he couldn't help but join the laughter as he saw Zoro clutch his side at how hard he was laughing.

From then on they were inseparable. As they defended and watched each other's backs they also became undefeatable. They ruled the prison and they were perfect cell-mates. They both did not need to talk unless necessary, they liked to spare and they both knew each other's strengths the other watching if the opponent is weaker and helping out when needed.

The whole time they planned their breakout. It was pretty easy with both their strengths they could get rid of all the guards, but there was one problem. Smoker. He was tough and they did not want to have to face him. They were hoping to be out without Smoker noticing until it was too late. Although just in case they sent note for help.

The day has come and they crossed through half the guards when help came.

"Hey there handsome… whose the pretty blonde"

"Who you calling pretty?!" growled Sanji.

"Ace, Smoker's coming our way, we're doomed"

Ace smirked licking his lips seductively, "Leave him to me"

Sanji watched him walk away his eyes widening as he saw Ace take out fluffy handcuffs from his back pockets.

"Really?!" he exclaimed to Zoro who snorted.

They got away in a truck waiting for them outside and hid deep in the forest. It was dark nothing was visible accept for the silhouettes of a slender man moving onto the other's lap and then they were linked into one stirring and swaying silhouette. Zoro pounded into Sanji groaning in pleasure while the other cuffed to the car screamed in ecstasy as they shooted off to the stars calling each other's names. They feel upon each other in a loving entanglement as the moon shined and glistened their bodies.

When dreams weren't enough as each one went his separate way…

"New cell-mate" called out the guard shaking his head at the depressed swordsman.

Zoro did not look up he was deep into his thoughts.

"Hey"

Zoro jerked up at the sound. "Sanji?!"

Sanji smirked and then it softened until both their features reflected each other's. Reflected their feelings. Zoro walked up to Sanji.

"Can I have the top bunk?" asked Sanji.

"Whatever, you'll be sleeping with me anyway" smirked Zoro taking Sanji into his arms. When they finally went up for breath Sanji asked, "Cigarettes?"

Zoro laughed, "Spoiled brat!"


End file.
